Eye socket covering grids are known from the state of the art, such as EP 1 965 735 B1 for example. Here an implant is deployed for use as a replacement for an orbital floor. The implant is configured as an eye socket covering grid and therefore rests on the orbital floor. Such an implant, like a mesh or grid, can also be used for lateral orbital wall reconstruction. It can also be inserted in a self-supporting manner and does not necessarily have to rest on the floor. In the publication mentioned, an implant is presented for use as a replacement of an eye socket base and optionally also of a medial and lateral eye socket wall in the form of a single-section pre-formed plate comprising a first section, a second section and a third section, whereby the first section is formed corresponding to an eye socket base and the second section is formed corresponding to a medial side wall, and the first section and the second section are adjoined along a first predetermined line, whereby the third section is arranged for the attachment of the implant to the front eye socket edge, whereby particular emphasis is given to the fact that the first predefined line is defined in the publication mentioned as a breakage line along which a doctor can easily remove one segment.
Plates in grid-like configuration are also known in similar form for use in other parts of the body.
For example, DE 197 46 396 A1 discloses a grid for fixing bone parts or for bridging bone faults. Such a grid can also be used on the skull. Ultimately this German publication proposes a grid for use in the skull and jaw area that is made of biocompatible materials with a net-like structure and with recesses to hold bone screws by means of which the grid can be fixed to the bone. The ribs form meandering, continuous, periodical series of ribs along the main axis of the grid.
When attached to the bone, the eye socket covering grid, i.e. the device designed to come into contact with the orbital floor, may not obstruct the eyeball support. The eyeball support is not spherical, however, but extends longitudinally, in particular in an S-shape fashion.
The eye socket covering grids known from the state of the art are unfortunately often too large, not adapted to the individual cranial bones requiring treatment and/or defective and frequently also difficult to adapt.